official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Dallas, Texas
Dallas is a city in and the county seat of Dallas County, Texas. The population of the city is 1,197,816, making it the third largest city in the state, and the ninth-largest in the country. Dallas and nearby Fort Worth were initially developed due to the construction of major railroad lines through the area allowing access to cotton, cattle and later oil in North and East Texas. The construction of the Interstate Highway System reinforced Dallas's prominence as a transportation hub, with four major interstate highways converging in the city and a fifth interstate loop around it. Dallas then developed as a strong industrial and financial center and a major inland port, due to the convergence of major railroad lines, interstate highways and the construction of Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport, one of the largest and busiest airports in the world. Dallas is a "beta(+)" global city. Dominant sectors of its diverse economy include defense, financial services, information technology, telecommunications, and transportation. Dallas is home to 9 Fortune 500 companies within the city limits. The Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex hosts additional Fortune 500 companies, including American Airlines (Fort Worth), ExxonMobil (Irving), and J. C. Penney (Plano). Over 41 colleges and universities are in its metropolitan area which is the most of any metropolitan area in Texas. The city has a population from a myriad of ethnic and religious backgrounds and one of the largest LGBT communities in the U.S. WalletHub named Dallas the fifth most-diverse city in the U.S. in 2018. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 41.71% Hispanic or Latino (499,609) 29.36% White (351,678) 24.65% Black or African American (295,261) 2.94% Asian (35,215) 1.34% Other (16,053) 19.5% (233,574) of Dallas residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Dallas has high rates of Pokemon theft and murder, and has suffered from problems with it since the 1970s, and it's not getting any better as the city is a major hub for Team Flare in addition to Fort Worth, however, moreso in Dallas. The city reported 3,038 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 131.67 murders a year. Pokemon See the Dallas County page for more info. Fun facts * On July 7, 2016, multiple shots were fired at a peaceful protest in Downtown Dallas, held against the police killings of two black men from other states. The gunman, later identified as Micah Xavier Johnson, began firing at police officers at 8:58 p.m., killing five officers and injuring nine. Two bystanders were also injured. This marked the deadliest day for U.S. law enforcement since the September 11 attacks. Johnson told police during a standoff that he was upset about recent police shootings of black men and wanted to kill whites, especially white officers. After hours of negotiation failed, police resorted to a robot-delivered bomb, killing Johnson inside El Centro College. The shooting occurred in an area of hotels, restaurants, businesses, and residential apartments only a few blocks away from Dealey Plaza. * Dallas is one of the most tornado-prone cities in the country, and is at a higher risk of being struck by a violent tornado than most other places. However, it has been years since a tornado of F2/EF2+ strength has struck Downtown, and the closest scare to date remains the June 1st, 1999 F5 tornado that had devastated large portions of Midlothian and DeSoto. It would, however, dissipate just south and east of Downtown. * Dallas is a major destination for Mexican immigrants. The southwestern portion of the city, particularly Oak Cliff is chiefly inhabited by Hispanic and Latin American residents. The southeastern portion of the city Pleasant Grove is chiefly inhabited by black and Hispanic or Latino residents, while the southern portion of the city is predominantly black. The west and east sides of the city are predominantly Hispanic or Latino; Garland also has a large Spanish speaking population. North Dallas has many enclaves of predominantly white, black and especially Hispanic or Latino residents. * According to U.S. Census American Community Survey data released in December 2013, 23 percent of Dallas County residents were foreign-born, while 16 percent of Tarrant County residents were foreign-born. * Other well-known festivals in the area include several Cinco de Mayo celebrations hosted by the city's large Mexican-American population and a Saint Patrick's Day parade along Lower Greenville Avenue, Juneteenth festivities, Taste of Dallas, the Deep Ellum Arts Festival, the Greek Food Festival of Dallas, the annual Halloween event "The Wake", featuring lots of local art and music, and two annual events on Halloween, including a Halloween parade on Cedar Springs Road and a "Zombie Walk" held in Downtown Dallas in the Arts District. * Local TV stations in the Dallas/Fort Worth metroplex include KDFW 4 (FOX), KXAS-TV 5 (NBC), WFAA 8 (ABC), KTVT 11 (CBS), KERA-TV 13 (PBS), KUVN-DT 23 (Univision), KDFI 27 (MyNetworkTV), KDAF 33 (The CW), KSTR-DT 49 (UniMás), KAZD 55 (Azteca) and KPXD-TV 68 (Ion). * The Dallas—Fort Worth metropolitan area is home to eight major league sports teams: the Dallas Cowboys (National Football League), Dallas Mavericks (National Basketball Association), Texas Rangers (Major League Baseball), Dallas Stars (National Hockey League), FC Dallas (Major League Soccer), Dallas Wings (Women's National Basketball Association), the Dallas Rattlers (Major League Lacrosse), and XFL Dallas (Xtreme Football League). * In addition to DFW International Airport, Dallas is also served by Love Field. * Dallas is known for its barbecue, authentic Mexican, and Tex-Mex cuisine. Famous products of the Dallas culinary scene include the frozen margarita. * On November 22, 1963, President John F. Kennedy was assassinated on Elm Street while his motorcade passed through Dealey Plaza in Downtown Dallas. The upper two floors of the building from which alleged assassin Lee Harvey Oswald shot Kennedy, the Texas School Book Depository, have been converted into a historical museum covering the former president's life and accomplishments. * In the late 1990s, the booming telecom industry exploded in Dallas, especially in areas like Las Colinas and the Telecom Corridor. During this time, Dallas became known as Texas's Silicon Valley, or the "Silicon Prairie". * Dallas and Fort Worth have hosted the state Pokemon league several times, in addition to numerous, if not countless, contests, showcases, master classes and grand festivals. * The main campus of the North Texas Battle Academy is located in Dallas. * Colleges and universities in Dallas include Southern Methodist University, UNT-Dallas, Dallas Baptist University, The Art Institute of Dallas, Paul Quinn College, Parker University, El Centro College and a few others. Brookhaven College and Dallas Christian College are located in nearby Farmers Branch. * The main transit service in the metroplex is Dallas Area Rapid Transit (DART). For commuter rail, it is also served by Trinity Railway Express. * In addition to light rail, Amtrak's Texas Eagle also serves Union Station, providing daily service east to Chicago and west to San Antonio, and thrice-weekly service west to Los Angeles. The Trinity Rail Express terminates at Union Station and T&P Station. * Dallas has many hospitals and several medical research facilities within its city limits. One major research center is the Dallas Medical District with the UT Southwestern Medical Center in the Stemmons Corridor, along with the affiliated UT Southwestern Medical School. The healthcare complex includes within its bounds Parkland Memorial Hospital, Children's Medical Center, William P. Clements University Hospital (formerly St. Paul University Hospital), and the Zale Lipshy University Hospital. Dallas also has a VA hospital in the southern portion of the city, the Dallas Veterans Affairs Medical Center. The center is home to a Consolidated Mail Outpatient Pharmacy (CMOP), part of an initiative by the Department of Veterans Affairs to provide mail-order prescriptions to veterans using computerization at strategic locations throughout the United States. Other hospitals in the city include Baylor University Medical Center in East Dallas, North Texas Pokemon Hospital in Downtown Dallas, Methodist Dallas Medical Center in Oak Cliff, Methodist Charlton Medical Center near Duncanville, Medical City Dallas Hospital and Presbyterian Hospital in North Dallas, and the Texas Scottish Rite Hospital for Children in Oak Lawn. * Dallas is home to Texas's first and largest zoo, the 106-acre (0.43 km2) Dallas Zoo, which opened at its current location in 1888. * Dallas' flagship park is Fair Park. Built in 1936 for the Texas Centennial Exposition world's fair, Fair Park is the world's largest collection of Art Deco exhibit buildings, art, and sculptures; It is also home to the State Fair of Texas. * Dallas offers no shortage of amenities, regardless of what your interest is. Category:Texas Cities